Shattered Lies
by Zellog
Summary: The origin system lies in ruin for many years after the fall of the Orokin, an ancient civilization destroyed by their greatest creations. Until, of course, our heroes awaken. It is a new world for the Tenno, a new beginning, but can they escape the past? Rated T For blood/gore and language, might rank it up one more due to descriptiveness, we'll see.
_**Prologue**_

* * *

 _The Orokin,_  
 _An ancient civilization._  
 _Long had they thought war was a barbaric act, a relic of a lesser system._  
 _Until it was thrust upon them._  
 _The first contact with an alien civilization,_  
 _The sentients, was met with a slaughter of the diplomats,_  
 _An act of war by any laws of past._  
 _The retaliation was swift, true to their proud nature,_  
 _But was met with equal strength. Again, many died._  
 _The next months were a slaughter,_  
 _The sentients killing any that attempted to oppose their invasion._  
 _It was not a battle then, but an extermination._  
 _And so we fled, to the corners of the system,_  
 _Creating new weapons of ancient designs._  
 _Some worked, others were as effective as a gentle prod._  
 _And we learned, adapted. But still we fell in numbers._  
 _Facing extinction they turned to the void._  
 _A place of mystery, devoid of the simplicity, of the rules that govern our plain._  
 _They sent probes at first, at an attempt to understand before they charged_  
 _into the unknown._  
 _None returned._  
 _And so with heavy hearts they sent a vessel._  
 _Carrying the last hope of our kind we went through the portal._  
 _Many died for their troubles,_  
 _Those that returned were cripples,_  
 _Screaming of the horrors of the void._  
 _I was one of these._  
 _The first._  
 _Excalibur._

* * *

 **I**

 _Before the dream_

* * *

Two figures stood in front of a view screen, long robes flowing around them.

The room was lit by a single orb, engraved with golden text, hanging from the ceiling.

The taller one spoke, his voice low and worried.

"He nearly killed one of the guards today, And tried to blind two others-"

The shorter frowned, interrupting.  
"You have voiced your doubts before brother, all duly noted. As it is, he is awake, a trait missing in the others, we must begin somewhere."

He started walking towards a door, positioned near the screen.  
The taller grasped his arm as if to hold him back.

"Sir-"

"He is sedated enough, and we can't keep putting this off!"

The taller one bowed his head and sighed.  
"Very well"

They walked through the door into a smaller room, with a bed near the center.

As they got closer a man stirred, and attempted to prop himself up.  
"Who's there!"  
He asked in a slurred fashion.

"We do not wish to do you harm Brother,"  
The shorter one said soothingly as he walked to the bedside.

"We are here to understand. what happened to you in the void, Do you recognize me?"  
He asked.

The man in the bed gazed with bleary unfocused eyes, something ticked in his head and he started.  
"I- I'm not sure"

He squinted at the man at his bedside, taking in his features.  
"Are you the..."  
He blinked and half closed his eyes,

"Yes? Go on,"  
The old man exclaimed, visibly excited.  
The patients eyes snapped back open with a frenzied look, he hissed;  
"Murderer"

Slumping back onto his cot he showed no further signs of aggression.  
The taller figure, who had been keeping a distance throughout this exchange, shook his head and jotted down a few lines of text on a device he had been holding.

The older man sighed, running his fingers through his greying hair, then headed back towards the door he had entered from.

* * *

 **II**

 _After the dream_

 _A Relic_  
 _Of a forgotten age_

* * *

The cryo pods atmospheric filter hissed, sucking the stale air inside of it out, over a shining helm, into the dim and cluttered storeroom, causing the dust on the floor to fly upwards in several small plumes.

A voice, metallic, but not unpleasant.

 _Core temperature restored Lotus, He should be awake within the minute._

The second, warmer, organic.

 _Thank you Cordylon_.

A muffled grinding noise could be heard as the front of the cyro pod slide down, sending more dust spiraling, and finally revealing the rest of the recent slumberer;

A masculine figure covered in white, gold tinted armor, an intricate golden helm to crown his visage.  
It, He, stirred.

 _Tenno, can you hear me?_

Though unseen, his eyes opened.  
He stood, Taking a slightly weary posture.

 _Who am I speaking with?_

 _I am the Lotus, I will guide you, but you must leave this place, you are in danger, I have an extraction ship en-route_.

He stretched, Then headed towards the door.

 _Where am I?_

 _This is Vallis, Mars, A corpus stronghold, Your cyro pod was to be flown to a lab within the day_.

The door lead to an empty corridor, wires grasped the rock wall, powering rows of bluish lights overhead.

 _Your left Tenno_.

Excalibur continued, his armored feet making a gentle thud against the sandy metal floor.

 _Tenno, There are corpus readings up ahead, Do you remember your training?_

 _I remember the tools, but I know not where I got them_.

 _It is as expected, I will do my best to help you remember, but the others are similarly blocked from their past._

The red-brown corridor widened into a tall room littered with crates and various containers, The warrior slowed, his footsteps now silent.

 _Others?_  
He questioned

 _Yes, Your are not the first awake, These are dangerous times for your kind_.

Excalibur leapt to a tall pile of crates, Crouching, he surveyed the room.

In the center, raised slightly was a large metal platform with railings attached on three sides, a console near the back. A guide rail lead up to a large hatch.

Excalibur counted three crewmen, all dressed in blue-grey flight suits and large helms with a blue slit for view.  
Two where armed with energy weapons, while the third was reading a manifest.

 _That elevator will lead you to the surface, Try to take out the corpus quietly, They will deploy mechanized troops if you are detected ._

One of the armed crewmen split off from the other two, Weaving through the cluttered room towards a metallic crate underneath the tenno.

Excalibur was poised, like a cat about to pounce, The crewman continued, oblivious to his silent watcher. Reaching its destination, it reached out, it's fingers tracing some etched numbers on a crate.

Silently the warrior crept above it, reaching his position, he fell towards the corpus, breaking his fall with the crewman's upper back, snapping it's neck.

Hearing the clatter, the other crewman called out to its companion in it's strange metallic dialect. Unanswered, it crept towards it's fallen comrade, weapon ready.

Crouching behind a crate, Excalibur waited, listening to it's metallic breathing as it's footsteps drew near.

As it turned the corner the Tenno sprang up, disarming the crewmen, then discharging the energy weapon into its boxlike visage, tearing through its shields and flesh alike.

Hearing the shot, the final crewman rushed towards a control panel on a nearby wall, only to fall, a glowing dagger protruding out the back of its head.

 _You have control of your powers, good_.

The dagger faded.

 _Take the lift up, I have a ship waiting nearby._

The gleaming warrior walked over the last crewman, towards to console it had desperately tried to reach.  
Punching a command into the panel, the large hatch in the ceiling slowly opened, revealing the

dark skies of Mars.

* * *

 **III**

 _Before the dream_

* * *

 _Brother, can you hear me?_

Two robes, as before, but now a third. A slender being, a head taller then the others. Though she spoke, no words where uttered.

The patient, Eyes closed, mind still muddled, lay on the cot.

 _How are you here?_

No words, yet he was tired, sad.

 _Like you, the void granted me a gift, though mine is of the mind._

The robed figures watched her, as she stood, eyes also closed, next to the man on the bed.

 _Why then? To heal me? Or kill me? Like those butchers with flaming knives?_

She twitched, hearing his pain,  
But continued, soothingly.

 _You are lost brother, your eyes deceive and your mind is scarred,_  
 _They seek only to help you, There are no butchers here._

 _Go! I cannot..._  
 _Cannot..._  
...

His words become disfigured and distorted in her mind, She sighed, opening her eyes.

"He is not beyond hope yet, but he is troubled and weak."

The old man nodded.

"As where you at first"

The younger one shot a guarded look at him before continuing with his notes.

Moving forward, the third put her partially armored hand on the patient.

 _Find strength brother._

The trio headed back toward the door.

* * *

 **IV**

 _After the dream_

 _A red planet_  
 _Blanketed in darkness_

* * *

The mechanical whirring of the lift slowed as Excalibur ascended the last few meters to the surface, still clutching the looted Detron.

The sudden wind startled him, staggering him momentarily, the blue glow of his void shields illuminating the dark canyon wall.

 _Tenno, You must hurry, The Corpus will soon notice their fallen comrades._

The Lotus urged.

Adjusting, The blood specked warrior trekked through the canyon, the harsh wind occasionally hurling pebbles into his shields, causing them to ripple, before fading back out of sight.

 _How long have I slept?_

He questioned.

 _Long enough, the seeds of chaos have flowered in your absence._

Excalibur continued the march, The spray of dust and sand quietly rattling against his armored frame.

 _How many are awake?_

He slowed as the canyon broadened, the walls ahead sinking into the ground, he could see that the canyon had been comparatively sheltered from the howling sea of dust he saw ahead.

The lotus hesitated, then replied.

 _Three more of your kin are awake._  
 _You must hurry, the dawn will calm the storm, we don't have much time._

The warrior grimaced, but digging his  
heels into the shifting ground, He strode into the writhing mass of sand ahead.

The biting wind struck him with full force, He lurched backwards, the gritty soil washing over his shields, sending streaks of blue light flying backwards.

Adapting his step, Excalibur continued, each step faltering before being planted into the flowing earth.

 _Tenno, The Corpus ha-_

The communication cut out with a sharp click, The storm enveloping it.

 _Lotus?_  
The warrior questioned.

Static, The hissing dunes devouring any legible transmission. But then, a calm, a single word.

 _Hurry._

The battle continued with renewed vigor, The dark waves of dust showing no restraint against the golden warrior, rattling his frame and tearing at his glowing shields.

Each powerful gust was a blow against the Tenno, Each grain of sand thrown at him hissed its hatred as it slid against his metal frame, the ground itself slithered beneath his feet, as if to trip him.

The storm raged for what seemed like hours to him, the wailing blizzard of sand, relentless, until at last it faltered,  
The wails and groans of the desert turning to a gentle sigh. His shields shimmered out of sight once more, no longer needed.

Excalibur stood, motionless and exhausted. He let his arms fall to his side. The first rays of the red sun bathed the landscapes in a brilliant crimson light, the last plumes of the storm casting a spotted ray over the fatigued warrior, sending his shining helm into a blaze of golden splendor.

The comms clicked back to life, sending the Lotus' calm monotone through once more.

 _Tenno, The Corpus are preparing to send out patrols, I am sorry but you have no time to rest._

Excalibur sighed, his head tilted at the morning horizon.

 _Tenno?_

The Warriors eyes snapped back forwards, facing the dunes ahead.  
His stance stiffened as he prepared himself.

 _I am ready._

He began again, his limbs betraying no sign of his earlier drained state.

* * *

 **V**

 _Before the dream_

* * *

 _Demons-!_

The voices, again, disjointed, fluttering. this one harsh.

 _...Angels-_

Another, a females, angry, sad, not a reply, a word taken as if by mistake.

A gong, echoing, like the voices.

 _...Procedure-_

The words of a third, older, were cut like the rest.

 _The seven-_

The first again, fading into a cacophony of voices.

 _..Rotten-_

The second echoed again, nearly weeping in anger.

 _...The children-_

A fourth, like the first, saddened in disbelief.

 _The children!-_

The second cried in grief.

The gong rang again, echoing.

 _...Seven hands-_

An ancient voice, cold, a tint of spite.

 _Death._

The gong rang a final note, overwhelming the frenzied babbles.

 _Brother._

The fourth, Cast from the cacophony, Resonating.

 _Brother, Wake up._

The words washed away the echoes,  
Clear, pure, calm.

The eyes of the dreamer open, the mind casting away the muddled trance.

A bed, a golden light, arms of flesh.

The fourth, Standing by the cot, lean, weary, robes flowing behind.

She smiles, eyes of the void.

Words of sound;

"Welcome back brother."


End file.
